Bite Me
by Sibilant Whisper
Summary: You would think they were children, Rei and Yuriy, with the things they bickered about. Honestly, 'whose were bigger'... Shounen ai KaRe YuBry


Authoress: Lady Dusk -Raku-

Title: Bite Me

Pairings: KaRe, YuBry

Summary: You would think they were children, Rei and Yuriy, with the things they bickered about. Honestly, 'whose were bigger'…

_Dedicated to LadyF; it's been long over due. Gomen, Meg. This is for you n.n Especially since you seemed to have a ball with your **YuBo WAVE 2 **_

**Disclaimer:** Aw don't make me say it…not having it's bad enough.

**-------------------------------**

**Bite Me**

_Here a hickey, There a hickey…_

**-------------------------------**

"Mine is bigger."

"Is not."

"Is too! Look at yours and look at mine."

"I am, and I'm telling you, _mine is bigger_."

"…I have more."

"You wish."

Sigh. "Yuriy--"

"I have…six, while you Rei, have a mere four." The neko-jin stared at him for a while, before sighing again, raven bangs swinging as he shook his head.

"I didn't want to have to do this to you, but if you insist…" Yuriy raised an eyebrow as Rei undid the first two clasps on his shirt, pulling the white material down to reveal his tan skin. It was riddled with a number of small bruises, including one particularly large one. The redhead blinked, several times before snapping his open mouth shut. _You've got to be kidding me…Rei gets more than I do? _

It defied the laws of physics (_how_, didn't really matter at this moment). He and Bryan had been together for quite a few years now. Kai and Rei had been together for a year. A _year_. He was not accepting being outdone by amateurs. What to do…

When in doubt, blame Bryan.

Yuriy stood up stiffly; retaining what little pride he had left and walked out, leaving Rei with a smug look of victory as he searched for his lover. He checked out the bedroom, the bathroom, Kai and Rei's bedroom, the storage closet, the hallway closet, the kitchen (which they were all forbidden by Rei from entering under pain of death), the dining room and the balcony.

'Irked' was not the word to describe Yuriy now, if the violent tick in his eyebrow was any indication. Here he was, trying to find the person responsible for this whole mess, since he was the biter, and the bastard wasn't even here. Not to mention he hadn't told him he was going anywhere. What the f--

"Yuriy?" The redhead turned to see Kai by the door, flipping through a handful of mail. For one second he considered prying open the boy's mouth and inspecting his teeth, but he thought better of it and merely sighed in relief.

"Kai. Have you seen Bryan?" Kai paused for a moment; ruby eyes looking upward as he thought.

"He said he was going out to pick something up. Didn't say what." Yuriy was about to retort when there was a sudden rattling of the doorknob near them, as someone on the other side was fumbling with their key to get inside. He found himself opening the door before Kai could even finish saying "That's probably him right now…" Bryan walked in past him, shaking the snow flurries off of his fur lined coat collar.

"Where have _you_ been?" He asked frostily. Bryan, being no novice to identifying his lover's tones, raised an eyebrow as he took off his coat and hung it. Kai was gone in the blink of an eye.

"I was out. What's the matter?" Yuriy huffed.

"You weren't here, that's what. It's all your fault." _Now_, Bryan was confused. It was his fault…he was gone?

"What are you--"

"Where were you that you couldn't tell me?" The lilac haired Russian rolled his eyes at that. He didn't answer. Yuriy's eyes hardened.

"BRYAN--" A rather large, navy bag was held up in his face. Cerulean blue blinked.

"…What's this?" His lover lowered the shopping bag.

"I was _shopping_. For _you_." He handed Yuriy the bag, watching as he opened it with a subdued sense of awe.

"Shopping? Why were you…" His eyes widened as he noticed the contents of the bag. "You bought me the whole set?" Still shocked, he held up a glass wolf figure.

There was a famed artist in Russia, known for his works of art in glass sculpting that looked as if they were made from invulnerable ice. Recently, the guy had taken a liking to wolves, Yuriy's without-a-doubt most favorite animal. He'd seen the collection and had been eyeing it thoughtfully for the past few weeks. It seemed a weird thing to do when your best friend was worth billions, except the man had refused to sell his finest creations until only recently.

Bryan had been lucky enough to notice this before Yuriy. He'd gone so far as to ask Rei to keep him busy while he was out. He'd never get bored enough to check up on the figurines then, with all the chatting they did, Bryan had figured. Once there, he had bought the entire wolf collection from the artist, and as a bonus he'd requested something extra…

"_Wolborg_?" Yuriy gaped, holding a glass replica of Wolborg that stood, poised in his hand like a trophy. Thoroughly impressed, yet confounded, he threw a questioning glance at the other beside him. Bryan held up Wolborg's blade in response. Blue eyes immediately narrowed.

"You're very lucky you're my lover and that you got me this gift, otherwise I'd hurt you." With a snort, said lover smirked and leaned in close.

"A thank you is in order anyway. I wouldn't mind being 'hurt'." An identical smirk spread across Yuriy's face, as he pulled Bryan forward until their lips met in a heated kiss. They broke for air panting, and the redhead looked up through half-lidded eyes.

"That can be arranged." He said suggestively. The taller Russian fingered one of the bruises visible on his neck thoughtfully, admiring his recent handiwork. The tiny pinprick of pain that issued reminded Yuriy of his earlier anger. Bryan noticed the change and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Yuriy crossed his arms.

"Rei has more hickeys than me," he stated simply. _Two _eyebrows were raised.

"_What_?" Whether it was confusion or disbelief that carried in his voice, one couldn't tell. Yuriy gritted his teeth.

"_Rei_, has more hickeys than _me_. I'm not saying it again." He turned his head to the side, in complete drama-queen fashion. Bryan refrained from looking amused, but seeing Yuriy pout was just that, amusing. He grabbed the boy by the arm, leading him toward the hallway.

"I guess we'll have to change that, won't we?" Bryan said seriously. Yuriy let himself be led and grinned with glee, like a child promised a great treat. **Hell**, it _was _as far as he was concerned.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei walked into the living room, intent on making a big breakfast before Kai woke up (a near impossible feat), when he noticed Yuriy on his way to the kitchen. The redhead was watching TV, or more precisely not watching it at all, since he had the most content half-smirk, half-lazy grin on his face. _That's weird…_Rei thought. He'd figured Yuriy wouldn't want to be in this room for days after yesterday. He actually held grudges that long whenever he deemed it necessary. Hmmm, maybe Bryan had cheered him up with whatever gift he had gotten the other day.

Oh, he had no idea…

"Uh, good morning," he greeted quietly. It could be a trap; it was best to be cautious. Yuriy blinked, turned his way, and went from content to happy in a slow, scary smile.

"Yes, yes it is, Rei." He lifted up off the couch; walking towards him slowly and stopping in front of him. Rei leaned back as Yuriy leaned in close. "Do you know _why_?" Blinking, Rei shook his head. This was too weird…

Actually humming now, Yuriy leaned away from him and pulled his arm into his shirt, lifting it up to his chin. Now the Chinese realized why he was so happy. There were love bites and fresh bruises everywhere. Starting at the waistband of his pants, Yuriy counted them happily.

"Lets see, there's this one on my hip, and then two, three, four, five…" He counted up his abdomen to his chest, where one pert nipple was still flushed red. Up his shoulder and to his neck, he finally stopped, then switched to the other side to show three full bite marks. "Ah, these are fresh from this morning. A pleasant wake up, don't you think?" He was grinning like a Cheshire cat at this point. Rei could only gape in surprise.

You had to be kidding! _Yuriy _got more than he did? He and Kai were fresh lovers, ripe and full of passion in the last of only their first year together. Bryan and Yuriy had been together what, a few years? _Years_. It defied the laws of physics, and he didn't care how that made sense. It sounded right. Snapping his mouth shut and clenching his jaw, Rei crossed his arms and sniffed.

"You may have won the battle, but you haven't won the war," he turned away and marched back toward the hallway, stopping by the doorway. "This isn't over." Once he got into the hallway, the imaginary cat ears on his head drooped as he pouted. Ignoring the victorious laughter coming from the living room, the neko-jin headed for the bedroom, somewhat hopeful.

"I wonder if Kai is awake…"

**-Owari- **

-collapses in a heap- All the time it took me to get a break from school just to type this. -.- It was madness. Now I'm sleepy. I hope you liked, Meg. I'm not too happy about how I ended it, but then again I say that on every story. I either need to work on my confidence or my endings. There's one more hickey shot coming your way so be ready.

-**_L_**_D__R__-_


End file.
